ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Familie Nox
Die Familie Nox ist eine noch recht junge britische Vampirfamilie, bestehend aus den Eltern Valentin Nox und Candy Lavesque und ihren dreizehn Kindern. Ihre Entstehung fällt in die Laufzeit von "Ummei - under the moon of blood". Familiengeschichte Valentin Nox wurde als unehelicher Sohn von Heinrich VIII. und Evangeline Everdeen geboren. Seinen Nachnamen „Nox“ suchte er sich später selbst aus. Anfang 2009 lernte er Candy Lavesque kennen. Nach einer kurzen, heißen Kennenlernphase, machte er ihr einen Antrag und heiratete sie eine knappe Woche später. Kurz darauf stellten die beiden fest, dass Candy schwanger war. Einige Monate später kam ihre erste Tochter Celest zur Welt. Innerhalb der nächsten 17 Jahre würden die beiden noch 12 weitere Kinder bekommen. Vals Fähigkeit „Akesischer Speichel“ hat sich etwa an die Hälfte seiner Kinder weitervererbt. Weitere Details zur Familiengründung lassen sich auf der Seite des Gründers finden. Hervorzuheben ist die Kürze der Familiengeschichte, bedingt durch ihre Gründung im Jahr 2009, auch wenn der Gründer selbst über 400 Jahre alt ist. Stammbaum Kurzsteckbriefe Kayla Nox Kayla Saphira Noelle Nox ist die zweite Tochter von Valentin und Candy Nox. Sie ist nur wenige Minuten älter als ihr Zwillingsbruder Sora, der trotz kleiner Streitereien einer der wichtigsten Menschen für sie ist. Ihre schwarzen, leicht gewellten Haare reichen ihr bis zur Taille. Ihr linkes Auge ist gelb, während ihr rechtes grau ist. Später muss sie wegen ihrer immer schlechter werdenden Augen eine Brille tragen. Sie sieht zu ihrer großen Schwester Celest auf, bewundert ihre schlanke Figur und vergleicht sich ständig mit ihr, weshalb sie noch unzufriedener mit sich selbst ist, was sich während der Pubertät durch ihren Kleidungsstil äußert. Ihr Berufswunsch ist Lehrerin für Biologie, Kunst und Englisch, da sie Kinder sehr liebt. Sora Nox Sora Nox ist der Zwillingsbruder von Kayla und einige Minuten jünger als sie. Er hat etwa kinnlange, schwarze, glatte Haare. Sein linkes Auge ist grau, während sein rechts gelb ist. Sein Kleidungsstil ist bequem aber figurbetont. Er hat sowohl zu seiner Schwester, als auch zum Rest seiner Geschwister ein gutes Verhältnis. Meist kümmert er sich liebevoll um Kayla, wenn es ihr schlecht geht, so als wäre er der große Bruder. Mit seinen Brüdern zockt er gern, wobei ihm das gewinnen am meisten Spaß macht. Robin Nox Robin ist das vierte Kind von Val und Candy. Er hat von Natur aus rote Haare, die er kurz trägt, und hellbraune Augen. Auf seine Kleidung legt er nicht besonders viel wert. Wie Candy verliert er die Fähigkeit normale Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, als er erwachsen wird. Er ist sehr tierlieb und hält sich Katzen in einem kleinen Gartenhaus, da Val keine Tiere im Haus haben will. Allerdings ist er ebenso chaotisch und unorganisiert, dabei aber sehr geduldig und immer für andere da. Sein Traumberuf ist Fotograf und er spielt gern mit seinen Geschwistern Fußball. Desmond Nox Desmond sieht seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Er trägt wie dieser seine schwarzen Haare kurz, hat aber graue Augen. Von den meisten wird er nur Des genannt. Er ist frech, neugierig und mischt sich mit Vorliebe in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angehen. Er ist auch spontan und unbeschwert, macht sich aber eher selten ernsthaft Gedanken über etwas und hat Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten. Des ist sportlich und spielt gern Fußball. Über seine berufliche Karriere ist er noch unentschlossen. Anaïs Nox Anaïs ist eine Vampirin mit Albinismus. Sie hat sehr hellgraue, fast weiße Haare und ebensolche Augen. Aus diesem Grund reagiert sie auch empfindlicher als ihre Geschwister auf Sonne und bleibt tagsüber lieber im Haus und bevorzugt auch die Nacht. Sie mag einfache, helle Kleider, gerne mit Empiretaille und Rüschen. In ihren Haaren trägt sie meist ein Haarband mit einer Schleife. Sie will wie ihr Vater Autorin werden und arbeitet fleißig daraufhin. Mathematik dagegen kann sie absolut nicht ausstehen und versteht nicht, warum sie das lernen sollte. Sie ist ruhig und verschlossen und hat keine Freunde, da sie sich für andere Personen nur dann interessiert, wenn sie sie für ihre Geschichten studiert. Die wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben sind ihre Familie, bei denen sie sich am wohlsten fühlt, auch wenn sie gern alleine ist und nicht so viel mit ihren Geschwistern unternimmt. Wie ihr Bruder Robin hält sie sich Haustiere, nämlich Fledermäuse. Diesen hat sie auf dem Dachboden ein kleines Heim eingerichtet, da ihr Vater dort nur sehr selten hinkommt und sie ihn deswegen nicht stören können. Daimon Nox Daimon hat mittelbraune, etwas längere Haare, die er meist zusammenbindet, und dunkelbraune Augen. Man sieht ihn meist in T-Shirts, verwaschenen Jeans und Sneakers. Er ist naturwissenschaftlich begabt, liest aber nicht besonders gern. Er zockt gern mit seinen Geschwistern und spielt mit seinen Brüdern gern Fußball. Genauso gern ärgert er sie aber, indem er ihre PCs durchsucht oder Geräte lahmlegt. Er versteht sich etwas besser mit seinen Brüdern als mit seinen Schwestern. Cayenne Nox Cayenne ist das Sprachgenie der Familie. Sie hat dunkelbraune Haare und dunkelgraue Haare, trägt meist bequeme Kleidung. Sie interessiert sich sehr für andere Kulturen, reist gerne und viel und liest ständig irgendein Buch. Cayenne hilft ihren Geschwistern oft bei den Sprachhausaufgaben. Sie hat wenige, aber gute Freunde und versteht sich mit allen ihren Geschwistern gut. Es fällt ihr leicht, neue Kontakte zu schließen. Antoinette Nox Antoinette ist ein sehr burschikoser, aufgeweckter Charakter. Von den meisten wird sie nur Toni genannt. Sie hat kurze schwarze Haare, die Spitzen färbt sie je nach Lust und Laune in bunten Farben. Ihre Augen sind dunkelblau, ihr Kleidungsstil ausgefallen. Toni sagt gern, was sie denkt, und ist wegen ihrer spitzen Zunge bei einigen gefürchtet. Es fällt ihr leicht, neue Kontakte zu schließen, prügelt sich aber auch mal. Ihr Lieblingsfach ist Physik, während sie mit Biologie gar nicht zurecht kommt. Sie interessiert sich besonders für Autos und Motorräder, weshalb sie sich auch gut mit Sheila versteht. Bei ihr macht sie auch ihr erstes Praktikum mit 14 und in fast allen Sommerferien und lernt später bei ihr. In ihrer Freizeit fährt sie gern Rennen. Es ist ihr dabei ziemlich egal, ob diese legal sind. Sie fuhr bereits einige, bevor sie überhaupt einen Führerschein hatte. Antoinette versteht sich besser mit ihren Brüdern als mit ihren Schwestern. Alexis Nox Alexis Jasna hat dunkelbraune, kurze Haare und gelblich grüne Augen. Ihre Haare sehen meist ziemlich verwuschelt aus und sie färbt sich bereits früh blonde Strähnchen. Sie empfindet ihre Fähigkeit als belastend, da sie viele Dinge lieber nicht sehen würde und es ihr schwerfällt ihre Visionen zu steuern. Sie versucht immer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenn sie etwas belastet, und alles positiv zu sehen. Wenn sie allein ist, gelingt ihr das meist nicht. Dann gerät sie ins Grübeln. Manchmal stört es sie, dass sie die Kleinste der Mädchen ist. Sie hat viele Freundinnen, aber nur wenige enge. Zuhause hat sie ein engeres Verhältnis zu ihren Schwestern, aber zu keiner im Besonderen. Ihr Traumberuf ist Kinderärztin, da sie das Gefühl hat, so etwas wieder gut machen zu können. Seraphin Nox Seraphin Derek, auch Sera oder Derek genannt, hat etwa schulterlange schwarze Haare und hellgraue Augen. Er verbringt seine Zeit am liebsten draußen an der frischen Luft und interessiert sich sehr für Botanik. Er versteht sich gut mit Jake und hilft diesem oft im Garten, lernt dabei viel von ihm. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt er sich die Eigenart an, mit den Pflanzen zu reden. Zudem bleibt er immer gelassen, ist sehr ausgeglichen und lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sera versteht sich mit seinen Brüdern und Schwestern gleichermaßen gut. Als Beruf hat er sich Landschaftsgärtner ausgesucht, da das seinen Neigungen am meisten entspricht. Jareth Nox Jareth Simon oder kurz Jar hat eigentlich dunkelbraune, schulterlange Haare, färbt sie sich aber dunkelrot und bindet sie meist zusammen. Er hat dunkelbraune Augen und einen muskulösen Körper. Bereits als Kind ist er überdurchschnittlich stark und in der Pubertät fängt er an Krafttraining zu machen. Er ist rebellisch und besserwisserisch, wirkt auf die meisten sehr arrogant und egoistisch. Ebenso nimmt er selten Rücksicht auf andere, trotzdem ist er innen drin verletzlich und sanft. Er arbeitet gern mit den Händen und will etwas handwerkliches als Beruf machen. Mei Nox Mei ist das jüngste der Nox-Kinder und eine Frühgeburt, eigentlich sollte sie erst drei Wochen später zur Welt kommen. Sie hat schwarze, gelockte Haare, die ihr etwa bis zu den Schulterblättern reichen und orange-gelbe Augen. Sie ist die größte der Mädchen und sehr dünn, isst aber gleichzeitig sehr viel. Ihre Liebe zu gutem Essen hält sie aber nicht davon ab, auf ihren Körper zu achten und viel Sport zu treiben. Sie favorisiert dabei keinen bestimmten Sport, sondern probiert von Schwimmen über Tennis bis hin zu Modesportarten wie Zumba oder ähnliches alles aus. Als Kind ist sie oft krank, da sie ein schwaches Immunsystem hat, was sich aber mit der Zeit verbessert. Da sie so klein und schwach ist, wird sie von Candy besonders verhätschelt. Sie trägt sie meist mit sich herum und lässt sie kaum aus den Augen, auch weil sie ständig Angst hat, dass sie wieder Fieber bekommt. Schaden tut ihr diese Behandlung nicht, da sie zu einem netten, fröhlichen Mädchen heranwächst. Sie lächelt meistens, ist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit und sehr charmant. Gleichzeitig ist sie auch schüchtern und unsicher. Sie hat ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern und ihren Geschwistern, besonders zu ihrer ältesten Schwester Celest, und ein Talent für Sprachen. Kategorie:Familie